BABY HOUSE
by Melkief
Summary: House thinks his life is a mess. What he does not know how messy it could get yet. Cuddy, Wilson Cameron and even more
1. Chapter 1

BABY HOUSE

**BABY HOUSE**

**CHAPTER 1**

**House's**** life is like hell those days. today Monday morning , 6.00 am House is at his office, it's too early for him to be there . But he could not sleep anymore, his head is about to explode.**

"**What's wrong with me!! " he almost shouted to himself. "I can hardly recognize myself"**

**He is frantic since there is such a mess in his head and heart.**

**A couple of nights while having dinner with Cuddy – she gently had invited him to eat out as she could see his sorrow about His friendship with Wilson., They talked about it over dinner, since Wilson had agreed to talk to him admitting Amber's death t was not House's fault, it was just fate, but still it was so heavy for Wilson to be around : Greg reminded him so many things that were not with him…**

**Lisa wanted House to be released from his pain and she had been so helpful ever since**

**He had kissed at her house front door it was something really weird, he always knew that she was a very attractive woman and wanted to sleep with her and that night seemed to be THE ONE.**

**The following morning Greg woke up and had a very strange feeling : like something inside of him would change. Lisa instead was shinning, happy. She prepared breakfast , they had it together and then they went to the clinic.**

**Somehow felt guilty, but he did not understand why.**

**Now is the time for HIM, What was wrong with him is just he can't define what his feelings are for Cuddy, but "who cares anyway?" he said to himself. Had Lisa asked him anything? Did she say or suggest anything like having a relationship? NO!! so it be!**

**In spite of his being so tired he decide to face his work day happier and stronger since NO COMMIMETED IS ASKED after all**


	2. Chapter 2

BABY HOUSE

**BABY HOUSE**

**CHAPTER 1**

**House's**** life is like hell those days. today Monday morning , 6.00 am House is at his office, it's too early for him to be there . But he could not sleep anymore, his head is about to explode.**

"**What's wrong with me!! " he almost shouted to himself. "I can hardly recognize myself"**

**He is frantic since there is such a mess in his head and heart.**

**A couple of nights while having dinner with Cuddy – she gently had invited him to eat out as she could see his sorrow about His friendship with Wilson., They talked about it over dinner, since Wilson had agreed to talk to him admitting Amber's death t was not House's fault, it was just fate, but still it was so heavy for Wilson to be around : Greg reminded him so many things that were not with him…**

**Lisa wanted House to be released from his pain and she had been so helpful ever since**

**He had kissed at her house front door it was something really weird, he always knew that she was a very attractive woman and wanted to sleep with her and that night seemed to be THE ONE.**

**The following morning Greg woke up and had a very strange feeling : like something inside of him would change. Lisa instead was shinning, happy. She prepared breakfast , they had it together and then they went to the clinic.**

**Somehow felt guilty, but he did not understand why.**

**Now is the time for HIM, What was wrong with him is just he can't define what his feelings are for Cuddy, but "who cares anyway?" he said to himself. Had Lisa asked him anything? Did she say or suggest anything like having a relationship? NO!! so it be!**

**In spite of his being so tired he decide to face his work day happier and stronger since NO COMMIMETED IS ASKED after all**


	3. Chapter 3

BABY HOUSE

**BABY HOUSE**

**CHAPTER 2 **

_**BE OR NOT BE **__**?THAT'S MY OWN MESS**_

House has been kind of "dating" with Cuddy more than once and he is having a good time actually, but somehow deep inside of him he feels a little bit awkward.

One night he is watching an old movie at Cuddy's place, when in a certain moment Cuddy interrupts the peace of his soul by saying:

"We should spend some nights at your apartment House"

He almost Jumps, what? My apartment? some nights? And then what? He imagines Cuddy coming once and again taking her personal stuff to his flat little by little, and those images nearly drives him crazy!! " Oh no, no way."

" Fair enough " he said " but let me put all my crap in order"

Cuddy turns round her head to look him in the eyes and gives him her particular look saying " Hey, I don't trust you"

"Smart move House" Replies Cuddy

" Hey That's me!" House tries to be nice

The following morning after having a hell of a night since he slept so bad, he is thinking to talk with Wilson about this issue. May be Wilson would not care what he had to say but he would listen him no matter what, they are still friends after all.

House get into Wilson's office without knocking as usual

-"We have to talk!"

-"House! How many times did I ask you to knock before coming?!"

-" A hundred or so! Have I ever done it ?"

-"No! Dammed it!"

-" Well You changed, not me. " Says House with an ironic smile

" Uff!"

" Here is the thing I …"

Wilson does not let him finish

" House I told you I have the right to walk away from you, and you have to understand it! "

" But you still here and I'm not even sat beside you! Pal. And we are colleagues, aren't we?

" Yeah" Wison replies with some beated gesture

"OK this is a problem with a work mate, so you have to listen to what I say. For God shake!! ( pause)I have been dating with Cuddy, sort of, and we …"

" You were what?! With Cuddy!! And that's is all the problem you have ?! "

"Well yeah it's a problem. This is not a relationship"

"It isn't? Does Lisa know it?"

"Well I think she does. She has never asked for anything till last night"

" Hmmm"

" Listen she asked me to spend some nights at my place!! "

" That's logic!!"

" It's not logic at all !! " I don't want to… "

House is shouting like a crazy man when the telephone rings and Wilson picks it up. It is Cuddy announcing that one of the adjuncts' doctors of the hospital is coming to Wilson's office.

This doctor is visiting the clinic since she is doing some research about People's behavior when they have to face a special situation like a lose or a terminal disease , or a violent event in their lives. Wilson tells House about it.

" And he has to come here right this moment! Tell him tocome later we have a problem here"

"No, I'm not telling **her** to come later"

" her? Is Cuddy coming too?"

" NO! House The "doctor" is not a "he" is a "she" !! "

OH interesting…"

But before House can say one more word , while he is facing at the balcony,the woman enters

"Oh ! Dr House, I didn't know you would be here. How are you? "

Shocking at hearing his name called, House turns round his head to see who is the woman and to his surprise he discovers that it's Dr Cate Milton from The South Pole

How are you,Cate? Says House barely


	4. Chapter 4

DR HOUSE, MD

**DR HOUSE, MD**

**CHAPTER 3: **_** SAVED BY THE BELL**_

Before Greg was able to leave Wilson's office where Dr Cate was chatting amiably with both of them as if she were "What?" "A friend? No way!!". The beautiful woman stopped him and said in a very suggestive voice:

"Hey! Are you running away from me?"

House frowned his eyes brows and replied in strong serious voice:

"Me? Why should I do such a stupid thing?"

Wilson could not help himself and with a shadow of a smile he said:

"May be because you are a …stupid person when you are …"

But House wouldn't let him finish

"Oh Shut up you idiot! No, lady (ironically) I'm not running from you".

"Ok then Why don't we meet at the hospital cafeteria in let's say ah…an hour"

Desperately Greg almost shout:

"What for?"

House's face was showing real concern. And almost for a first time since Amber died Wilson felt a sort of strange and painful fun inside of him. It was always amusing to see House in despair when he was in a complex situation specially one when he wanted to get rid off so quick…

"Is that possible that you were afraid of me, too??

Asked Cate who was obviously mocking him

- "Oh Come on !! Me? Afraid of you? What a …!" He was just about to throw one of his nasty expressions when he recalled who exactly she was at least for him.

-" I mean perhaps you are not afraid of ME precisely, but you are afraid of being **with me alone in a room…" **Said Cate kind of enjoying the whole situation.

Greg was near to explode and he decided it was just about time to finish this stupid awkward terrible ( for him) situation.

"**-I'm here with you in a room. "**

"Yeah.. But I'm here too so you're not that alone…" responded Wilson, loving the whole thing

- "Hey hey ! Shut up you moron ! Ok ok I'm meeting you in an hour but tell me what is this all about!"Greg was driving himself crazy. What was all this crap?

What on Earth did she want to meet him for?

" Need to discuss with you one patient of yours"

- "Since when do you do differentials?" Asked House as if he caught Cate on something wrong

- It's no a differential dear doctor . Its' about the girl who got pregnant out of a rape but she wanted to keep the baby at all cost. That's my friend is psychology and psychiatry , **MY FIELD.**

" I'm not your friend " feeling so ridiculous pretending to play games just with a shrink "

Jaja ! You wish !! pronounced Wilson without knowing how to keep his comments just for him

House looking at Wilson very angry "And I persuaded her not to" Said House proudly

**- " **That's why I wanted to talk with you.

At this moment Greg's pager sounded like a bell for breaktime he felt such a relief.

- "I 've got to go!"He announced

- "Save by the bell"! Wilson almost sang

-" No, I'm not !!"

- "See you in an hour Dr house" Waved Cate

- Yeah- said House a little serious for Wilson's opinion

An hour later House was sitting at the hospital cafeteria having a cup of coffee and a sandwich, since one thing is being "nervous" as Wilson said and another quite different is losing your appetite for a woman, no ! When he saw Cate coming towards him.

"Hey here you are!" She said with a triumph smile

-" Why shouldn't I?

- Well you know… But Greg didn't let her finish her sentence

- "Yeah, yeah your silly stuff of me being afraid of you, well I have news for you I'm not"

- "That's what I don't get about you."

- "What?"

-"You are so different from the man I met by the internet"

-"what do you mean?"

-" I mean you behave very hard and sometimes childish with people: now" House thought for a couple of minutes and said

- "Well that's me, after all. But we are here to discuss a case, aren't we?"

- "Yes we are.-The report says that the girl wanted to keep the baby in spite of it was a result of her being rape."

-" That's right. The most stupid thing I have ever heard!!"

- "Why ? Did she have a family to support her?"

- Yes I guess so. But anyway she was so naïve and this it was not a wise thing to do."

-" Again why? She had a maternal feeling like any other woman."

- "A maternal feeling?? No way! How maternal can you feel for a child of some delinquent you don't even know?? For God shake!"

- "The baby is not to blame for that."

- Hey What Baby? It was not even a **baby ** !"

-" Wasn't it? Tell me what was it then?. Anyway, I think she had her reason to keep it.

-" Come on! What reasonable reason could she have?"

- "Guilt "

- "Guilt? What for?"

- " for many unusual reasons. May be she thought that she had asked to be raped"

- "Are you insane?- She wouldn't think such a thing specially when she knew that she did not ask for it!!"

- " Do you know her that well?"

-" No! But it's something that I know."

- "How do you know it?"

- "You more than any other doctor know very well that just at looking at a patient it's possible to get an idea quite an accurate idea of the situation of her and the family."

-" True. But in this specific case she was determined to keep it and all of the sudden she spoke with you and changed her mind."

- Yes I convinced not to keep it. And don't ask me why." House pronounced these last words almost like a command.

- "Yes I probably know her arguments according to your opinion. What I don't know is why you were so determined to make her get rid of it"

- "I already told you: it was an unwanted child!"

- "Wouldn't it be because **your fears about being a father?**

-"What? I was not her baby's father" House's face got fired immediately As if she had discovered something he didn't want anyone knew.

"I know you weren't but it seems to me like you gave her the advice for your own personal life. Are you afraid of being an adult and have a family which includes children?"

-"What! Are we talking about me now?" Cate is getting too close, that's no good in anyway.

" May be"

-" Well I never asked you to analyze me"

- No, You didn't ask me _**anything**_, but I would like to get to know you…"

In that moment Cuddy arrived an with an strange expression in her face, a kind of mixture of jealousy and curiosity approached to them and said to House

- "Excuse me, Cate, House Have you called a _**private investigator**_?

- "Oh! Yes I have. " Said House with a funny face

- Well he's waiting for you at the clinic hall. What did you do that for?"

- Yes, Why?" Dr Milton asked too

But Greg House who happened to be saved by the bell twice this day wouldn't say a word and kept the mystery for his own personal reasons which were according to his judgment, quite good and for a extremely good purpose too.

- "Sorry ladies , but that's classified information. Dr Milton may be we can continue this some other time" He pronounces these words with a naughty way

Cuddy was furious and Dr Milton smiled very confidently since she knew she would be able to find the way of meeting him once more.


End file.
